<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Concession by mountmyoboku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320278">Concession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountmyoboku/pseuds/mountmyoboku'>mountmyoboku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marriage A-la-Mode [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Regency, Childhood Friends, Courtship, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountmyoboku/pseuds/mountmyoboku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And just as regret was beginning to take root in the cavity of his soul, he noticed the enraptured expression on the other man’s face.</p><p>“My Sasuke, I will make you the happiest man alive, for I love you more than life itself.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marriage A-la-Mode [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Concession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read "Stalemate" first as this is the second installment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mr. Uchiha was to return home, immediately, after both he and Mr. Uzumaki disclosed to Lady Senju their intended courtship. She was displeased to say the least and demanded Sasuke step out of the sitting room while she spoke to her golden-haired nephew. When he was released, he greeted Sasuke with a bruised cheek but happy spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is absolutely absurd,” the gentleman with the fair complexion muttered. “Your aunt wishes for you anyone but I, so we should not bother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet she is not the one being sworn into holy matrimony; and I intend only to content only two people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pinched the bridge of his petit nose, murmuring a toothless insult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The maids shall pack your things and you will be on your way, I suppose. But fret not, Sasuke, for I will soon make arrangements to visit you and your parents in the country.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest Mr. Uchiha frowned. “My mother will be thrilled to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I, her.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Upon his arrival at the Uchiha estate, his parents called for tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have returned earlier than we thought,” Mr. Uchiha said, his voice terse. “I hope you have not done anything to <em>offend</em> Lady Senju.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Sasuke’s lips twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Offend her, I believe I did, though it was never my intention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good God!” Mr. Uchiha exclaimed, standing from his chair. He paced ‘round, his shoulders fraught with nerves. “What could you have done to be expelled but a month into the season?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have done, father, but what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Uzumaki </span>
  </em>
  <span>has. That man intends to begin a courtship and his wicked aunt cannot stand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Uchiha came to a halt. “And what does this have to do with you, my child? Have you encouraged such a courtship against the will of his aunt? I always knew your sharp tongue would ruin us—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Father,” Sasuke huffed. “It is</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> he intends to court!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Uchiha could not contain herself, as she began to laugh herself silly, while Mr. Uchiha brought a stern hand to his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He begs to marry </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling,” his wife scolded, “must you act with such surprise? I knew our Sasuke could not be so handsome for nought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not to be ‘married’,” the young gentleman corrected, haughtily, “so please do not entertain such preposterous things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pray,” his mother chided, “one enters a courtship with the design to marry, that you cannot deny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mr. Uchiha was incredulous. “You who are next to Itachi in both beauty and age? Pray is Mr. Uzumaki well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Uchiha!” Mrs. Uchiha gasped. “You mustn’t say such horrible things, for our dear Sasuke is soon to be married!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Sasuke groaned though her giggles were certainly not to be contained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite, however, her son’s contempt and her husband’s disbelief, Mrs. Uchiha was all smiles as she began her new project, embroidering a most beautiful wedding cushion for her youngest son.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A fortnight passed and Mr. Uchiha was beginning to grow weary of the legitimacy of Sasuke’s claims. In fact, even the youngest Mr. Uchiha was starting to believe that he had dreamt the whole event with Senju Park seeming more and more like a false fantasy rather than a ridiculous reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Uchiha,” a maid called one morning as he sat down with his mother and father for a breakfast of tea, sausages, cooked fruits and fresh bread. “A letter from the Namikaze estate.” Sasuke’s eyes shot up and he snatched the letter from the woman’s frail hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ripping the waxy, blood-orange seal, his mother encouraged him to read it aloud. The Namikaze estate had not been occupied in over a decade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘<em>Sasuke,</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have arrived to see you, as I had promised; I hope you are well. I would like to formally invite you and your family to my home for dinner this evening. My godfather, Lord Jiraiya, as well as a few friends will be staying with me for a future not yet determined. It would bring me much pleasure to have you dine with us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Uzumaki Naruto</em>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodness,” Mr. Uchiha chuckled, “we have not seen Lord Jiraiya in over two decades, is that so, Mrs. Uchiha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you are correct, my dear. What a delight it shall be to reacquaint ourselves with the gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sat the letter down and tried with all his might to regain his composure for he was, of course, absolutely indifferent to the arrival of a certain gentleman.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Namikaze estate was as Sasuke remembered, and even after seeing Senju Park, nothing could hold a candle to it. The home was large and old, brown brick holding the place together and vines crawling wildly up the sides. Though it had not been lived in for years, and was in need of various renovations, Sasuke still thought it charming. And even as a branch of the main estate, this home was larger than his own, and quite lovely in its own way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, and Mr. Uchiha,” a maid curtsied, introducing the family to Mr. Uzumaki’s party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have come,” the gentleman smiled, bowing to his guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was about to treat the surprise with sarcasm, for he had returned his letter with affirmation when his mother interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Uzumaki, you have grown so tall,” Mrs. Uchiha cooed, wrapping him in a warm embrace. “And quite handsome. You bear quite the resemblance to your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, ma’am, you may call me Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he not <em>handsome</em>, Mr. Uchiha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s father was all smiles as shook the hand of the heir to Senju Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are well, my son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am... Ah! Glad to see you are in good health, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wanted to glare at his gentlemanly charm but did not for Lady Tsunade loathed him, and he wouldn’t dare turn Lord Jiraiya against him. The older man stood proud, a fist on one hip as he watched his godson greet the newcomers. His long, bone-coloured hair was braided neatly and he wore a deep green ensemble— he was giant. He met Sasuke’s gaze, and smiled, to which Sasuke quickly averted his eyes, cursing himself for being caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Lord Jiraiya! It has been some three and twenty odd years, has it not?” Mr. Uchiha laughed, stepping forward to shake his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three were reacquainting themselves, Naruto approached Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have missed you.” Sasuke’s ears turned red and he looked to him with incredulous eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you possibly? It’s been but a fortnight,” he hissed. Naruto chuckled, bringing a gloved hand to his own mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The look on your face is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke straightened his posture before looking about the room. “Who are your friends?” he asked, nodding to the two men in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Umino and Mr. Hatake were two of Naruto’s greatest tutors. They’d journeyed with him to America after his parents had passed and spent countless years abroad, before returning to England for university.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have heard much about you, dear Sasuke,” Mr. Umino bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Hatake joined in, “Ah yes, our Naruto speaks very highly of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Sasuke coughed, “I am sure the good gentleman has perjured himself, greatly.” The two gentlemen smiled at each other, knowingly and Sasuke felt his cheeks warm at the implication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner won’t be for another hour, so why not show your friend the library?” Lord Jiraiya’s voice boomed. He was the jovial sort, Sasuke decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You rushed to make sure it was presentable for this occasion, did you not, Naruto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of the young man flushed as he let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if Mr. Uchiha wishes to see it…” Naruto murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sasuke could accept, Mr. Umino interjected, “But you will be chaperoned, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chaperoned?” the young Uchiha questioned. Naruto shot him an apologetic look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Lord Jiraiya began, “rumors are vicious and compensation can be tricky. Not that we believe the Uchiha estate would revel in such a scandal, but we never know who may talk. It was Lady Tsunade who asked that we tread lightly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. He presumed, the Lady was going to be the death of him if not he the death of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sai will chaperone you anywhere you wish to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man stepped out from the shadows— Sasuke had not sensed his presence at all— and bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be as if I am not there,” he smiled, though his eyes seemed detached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A momentary silence passed before Naruto cleared his throat and offered up his arm. “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“This is <em>ridiculous</em>,” Sasuke grumbled quietly into Naruto’s ear before peering behind him for the upteenth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize,” Naruto told him in earnest, “but it is not so bad. Sai is a most loyal comrade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His smile is insincere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Uzumaki laughed from his chest. “You are far too critical, my dear.” Sasuke said nothing and pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The halls were adorned with painted portraits of the blonde gentleman’s mother. The dull pigments did not do her cadmium locks justice, Sasuke mused, as he admired the works of art. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your brother well?” Mr. Uzumaki inquired as they turned another corridor. “He remains in London, does he not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, my brother is quite well. He is in great company with our aunt and uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should make a trip to see him, should we not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you cannot be serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto halted in his stride. “I would not dare trifle with you, Sasuke. I understand you must miss him, deeply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke lowered his head, allowing his bangs to cover his face. He yearned for his brother in secret, and the occasional letter was not enough to fill the void. Naruto brought a gloved hand to Sasuke’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am inclined to believe he misses you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai stepped forward. “Sir,” he warned Naruto who dropped his hand and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I cannot help it, Sai, for he really is the most handsome gentleman in all of the country.” Sasuke clicked his tongue and turned his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I would have known we were to be babysat, I would have stayed home,” the young Uchiha grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I received my inheritance upon my twentieth year, I have had to fight pernicious rumors. So you see, my dear Sasuke, that it cannot be helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed, taking a parting glance at Sai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! But we are here,” Naruto announced as they stood in front of a large, sweeping door. He reached for the brass knob and turned it, before allowing his guest a view into his world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good God,” Sasuke gasped, stepping into the room. “This is yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents were scholars,” the blonde gentleman shrugged. “Though the majority are texts my father acquired during his travels… I did some digging in the archives, as we discussed in Senju,” Naruto murmured, leading Sasuke to a long, cherrywood table that had been his mothers. Displayed in neat piles were the late Mr. Namikaze’s sonnets and other writings, and Sasuke’s heart hammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I shall leave you to it,” Naruto smiled before taking a curt bow. “You’ll be called for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sasuke began to visit the Namikaze estate nearly every day. Mr. Uzumaki, accompanied by Sai, would escort him to the library and leave him to his own device. Sometimes Naruto would sit with him, nose deep in a humanities text and Sai in the corner, but both men were silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Ne</em>, Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fair-skinned gentleman looked up from a particularly romantic sonnet describing in detail the velvety red locks of fair-skinned lady, dark eyes meeting light ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I yearn for a ball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A <em>ball</em>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish to meet your friends, not to mention I’ve been here but one and twenty days and you have yet to introduce us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hairs on the back of Sasuke’s neck stood up as he pictured Suigetsu in the same room as Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Sasuke</em>…” Naruto pleaded. “I’ll invite my friends and we shall make it a whole evening!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Mr. Uchiha sighed staring deep into pools of blue. “I will ask my parents.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They agreed to a ball, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have one every evening for a fortnight if Uzumaki demanded it,” Mr. Uchiha declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ball!” Mrs. Uchiha mused, dainty hands framing her cheeks. “How delightful. It shall give Mr. Uzumaki a chance to meet your friends and see the estate.” Sasuke tried not to think of how similar her mind was to the gentleman’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but what will you <em>wear</em>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had not thought that far ahead, mama,” Sasuke told her in earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an appointment with Jugo today, do you not?” she asked. “Why not head into town and get fitted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there Sasuke was, standing at the tailors with his large but gentle friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with the sour look?” the young Mr. Uchiha spat as the tailor pinned fabric down his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not <em>sour</em>,” Jugo murmured. “It is just… It is… You disappear for half the Summer, and you come back in a courtship you did not think to mention? Kimimaro will be hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke let his shoulders rest before settling his gaze on Jugo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, sincerely… I was selfish leaving the three of you without writing, but Mr. Uzumaki is a hurricane. Even I do not know why I even entertain this courtship—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not know why? Sasuke, I never thought you the type to enter into a loveless marriage—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not to be <em>married</em>!” Sasuke fumed. He uttered a quiet apology to the tailor before dismissing him with the flick of a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not wish to be in a courtship and you do not wish to be married,” Jugo reasoned. “I am afraid I do not understand your position, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am beside myself,” Sasuke admitted. “And I could not refuse him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished up their duties at the tailors and were about to enter one of Sasuke’s favorite bookshops when suddenly a voice called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Uchiha stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around so fast that he nearly dizzied himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N—Naruto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was you,” the gentleman grinned, bowing his head. He donned a lovely violet suit and a crisp cavarat that complimented his deep complexion and light hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?” Sasuke spluttered, the muscles in his upper back taut with tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke,” Jugo grunted, deep voice booming. “Will not you introduce us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he stuttered. “Mr. Uzumaki, this is my friend Lord Jugo. Jugo, Mr. Uzumaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men shook hands firmly, Naruto smiling so wide that his smile gleamed in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is an honor to meet one of Mr. Uchiha’s friends.” Jugo’s brows creased, a subtle smile painting his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all mine. In fact,” he continued, “we were just talking about you; the rest of our friends are anticipating your company at the Uchiha estate for next week’s soiree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am thrilled to meet them.” Sasuke gawked Naruto’s charisma because in all the years they’d been friends, Jugo was not one to carry on a conversation with strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hope to meet your party as well,” the brawny gentleman nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Sasuke repeated, stern eyes burning holes into Naruto’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Jiraiya told me of a bookshop in town, so I thought I would pay her a visit. I had not a clue you would be here or I would have had Sai accompany me. It is a pleasant surprise, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension was thick as Naruto eyed the lean gentleman whose face was colouring at such an innuendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my friend, books have never been my delight, so I shall leave you here,” Jugo coughed. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki, and Sasuke? Tell your parents hello for Kimimaro. He misses your mother dearly.” The man with the auburn hair bowed his head and slipped away before Sasuke could object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well do not look so horrified, Sasuke, I would not dare to lay a hand on you in public.” The gentleman laughed and made way for the shop. Mr. Uchiha stood for a moment, completely bewildered, before following after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fairly empty was the shop, with long, wooden shelves creating haphazard isles and a drowsy shopkeeper sitting on a stool near the entrance. It smelled nostalgic— old books and ink— Sasuke’s favorite scents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is delightful,” Naruto commented cheerfully, turning around to face Sasuke. His broad shoulders nearly graced the shelves and Mr. Uchiha turned his attention elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come alone?” he asked. “I did not think you the type to abandon all company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gave a kind smile. “I am fond of my time to myself, too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke flushed. “T—then pardon me because I wish not to intrude—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke,” he murmured, taking hold of Sasuke’s hand. Unlike the times before, skin met skin, and Mr. Uchiha’s palm was flush against Mr. Uzumaki’s. It was warm, like a bun fresh from the oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am thrilled to have met you. It is refreshing, is it not, to see each other like this?” Sasuke gulped, tough exterior beginning to crumble under such honest gaze for he could not remember the last time anyone but Itachi or Mrs. Uchiha had touched his bare hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Sir</em>…” Sasuke whispered, looking from his hand in Mr. Uzumaki’s to the gentleman’s face, back down to his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look quite handsome today,” Naruto mumbled, taking a lock of Sasuke’s deep, navy hair between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you even saying?” Mr. Uchiha whispered, trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled, before pulling away. “Lilac suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dare to make a mockery of me, you bastard?!” Naruto turned, laughing and Sasuke couldn’t help but eye his backside, a bead of sweat lining his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to find a text for my godfather,” the gentleman admitted. “He is a writer you see,” and just as Sasuke’s eyes lit up, Naruto continued, “but not like my father. He needs historical documents on Nihon for he is writing a tale of ninja. Since you are here, I could use your help in searching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke agreed to it, so long as Mr. Uzumaki agreed to purchase his sheet music.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was finally the day of the ball at the Uchiha estate and Sasuke was dressed, and pacing his bed chambers. He’d studied the sheet music Mr. Uzumaki had purchased in preparation for tonight’s gathering, and he was confident he would be able to impress their guests. He wore a Payne's grey ensemble and his cravat was neat. Sasuke’s black boots were polished and he felt so as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” a servant knocked on the door. “You must come meet your guests now, your father demands it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a stern sigh, Sasuke looked over his reflection once more in the mirror before heading to the ballroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was joined by Suigetsu and Jugo upon entering the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” the young Mr. Uchiha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ill,” Jugo barked. “I need a drink.” He turned, his eggplant-coloured tail coat flaring behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suigetsu rolled his eyes. “It is not looking good for Kimimaro, but he insisted Jugo attend tonight. Our night is ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke said nothing, watching as Jugo made his way through the swarm of guests without regard for any of them. It was difficult watching them— Jugo and Kimimaro— and maybe that is why Sasuke didn’t write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are obnoxious,” the dark-haired gentleman yawned, eyeing Suigetsu warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just saying what we are both feeling,” the toothy man shrugged. “Why not skip this and go have some fun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised his chin up and closed his eyes. “It was a one time happening, you beast.” And Sasuke regretted it, he really did, but they were young and he was curious and now Suigetsu brought up the affair every chance he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are quite cruel, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the room, searching, searching for that man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecting someone?” Suigetsu asked with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ivory haired gentleman narrowed his eyes. “You are no fun tonight," he sighed, before wandering off on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke straightened his cuffs before his gaze set upon the timely pianoforte at the head of the ballroom. It was an heirloom belonging to his great-great grandmother and one that meant the world to the youngest Uchiha. Sitting at this pianoforte he had spent many nights of his youth with Itachi, learning various chords— and soon jigs. Sasuke straightened his spine, before gracefully approaching his instrument. The ballroom fell quiet with admirers and guests turning their attention to the pianist, anticipating the miraculous tune to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gloved fingers tickled the ivories as he began playing Liszt’s Consolations No. 3 to the delight of his guests. Couples paired to dance and the ballroom transformed for its true purpose. Sasuke preened in the sounds of the chords, the blending of the melodies, for he truly loved playing. He could see his parents, imagine them rather, twirling as he began to play Chopin for he knew it was his mother’s favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For half an hour, young Mr. Uchiha entertained the room, before stepping away to not hog the spotlight. He stood and bowed, midnight locks brushing his face as they clapped for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An inspiring performance, if I do say so myself, my dearest Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fair pianist's eyes snapped up to meet the lovely cerulean pools of a certain gentleman. Mr. Uzumaki bowed his head, in the self-assured way he always had, before standing tall in his scarlet ensemble. He was brilliantly dressed and Sasuke could clearly see that the gentleman was attune to the modern trend; he hoped he didn’t look too traditional in his navy suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take utmost pleasure in watching you; you were quite lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s cheeks warmed under such an earnest gaze. “Your flattery is too much, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentleman laughed, “I would not trifle with you as you well know. Alas, I am afraid I have promised the next dance to my cousin,” the redheaded Miss Uzumaki was peeking at them from the other side of the room, “however, afterward, I wish to be in your presence, your presence alone, for the rest of the evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s jaw fell slack at such a forward proclamation, but found that all he could do was nod, for who was he to deny such a request. Mr. Uzumaki smiled, as he took Sasuke’s hand in his own, leaning forward to press a kiss to the silk coated knuckles. Goosebumps erupted up Sasuke’s arms, his breath caught in his throat. He felt like he was being watched and he needn't search for the person responsible, knowing Sai to be lurking about. As Mr. Uzumaki straightened up, Sasuke leaned forward, lips nearly brushing the shell of the gentleman’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditch your chaperone, and meet me in the gardens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sasuke pulled back, he was surprised to see vermillion colouring the younger man’s face. Taking the upperhand for which felt like the first time ever, Sasuke served him a coy once over before turning his back and making his way through the crowd as inconspicuously as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark, the gardens only lit by the pale light of the full moon. The bushes and other shrubbery were painted ultramarine, and the only sounds were that of the fountain and bristle of the leaves in the wind. Scenic was the tableau of the Uchiha gardens which had been around for upwards of a century. Sasuke rarely saw it this time of night as he preferred mornings to nights, but a ball was a ball, and he was not to sleep until the last guest departed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentleman stood, hair tufted up in such splendor, as he removed his cloak that had shrouded him in darkness. Quite literally inconspicuous, was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like the grim reaper in such attire,” Sasuke cackled, tears beginning in form in his eyes. “Pray, did you really need such a disguise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was laughing, too, as he dropped the cloak aside and approached the man who sat on the ivory garden bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hair is a dead giveaway, and it was all I could think of to slip out unnoticed. Though we ought to be outed once they realize we are both missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s voice subsided and he furrowed his brow. “Aye. Your reputation, I was not thinking of it. Shall we forget this and head back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Naruto spluttered, his cheeks pink and his eyes large. Sasuke’s widened too, and again the lump in his throat returned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Naruto fumbled, searching for the correct turn of phrase, “we are already here, are we not, and I did express my intention to be in your company tonight, of course.” A beat. “Unless you wish to return, for that, I can not stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Sasuke whispered. They were quiet for a moment, with Sasuke staring up at the man and Naruto staring down at the seated beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go for a midnight stroll ‘round the rose garden?” Mr. Uchiha asked, a certain boldness creeping up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Uzumaki offered his arm and Sasuke took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lovely garden,” he decided as looked everywhere but Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is prettiest at dawn,” Sasuke yawned, noncommittally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhat. I am not one for evening gatherings,” he admitted. “Though I guess there are perks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smiled. “The stars are visiting,” he pointed to the sky and Naruto looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” he exhaled, voice light and airy, almost in disbelief. “There must be what, hundreds, no thousands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like millions,” Sasuke corrected. “You seem surprised, do you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not seen them as clear this, what with living in the city all these years. It seems I was moving too fast to appreciate them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a seat, not caring if the grass stained his new suit, or if bugs from the late summer happened to be crawling. Naruto followed in suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Star-gazing; have you never?” He had with Itachi as a child for his brother had an affinity for the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto puckered his lips as he settled onto the grass. “I cannot say I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget,” the gentleman sighed, “I was not at my own leisure, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke tensed as images of Naruto’s mother, his father came to view, and their short but prolific time with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were divine, sir,” Sasuke found himself persisting, though his mouth felt full of cotton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, divine,” Naruto agreed. What should have been somber was not, with only fondness in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turned to look at the man, eyes tracing his subtly strong jawline, the scars upon his cheeks, and his straight nose. He had such long, blonde eyelashes and Sasuke— well, Sasuke was completely enchanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as he was about to say something else, anything else, Naruto’s eyes met his and Sasuke knew he had lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the matter, my dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loosen your cravat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s lips parted, and before Sasuke could take back his words, he leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft, and warm, like a chaste embrace, just as a first kiss ought to be, Sasuke thought. He barely parted with him before Naruto was chasing after him, lips clumsy but kind. With one hand, Naruto had pinned Sasuke to the ground while the other one worked slowly to undo his cravat per request of a certain gentleman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke,” Naruto mumbled as Sasuke reached for his bicep, pawing at the expensive fabric as he began to raise his hips to meet the other’s. “W—what are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired man stilled in his movements and looked to his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before marriage… This cannot be your wish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not wish to tumble me,” Sasuke decided, a rosy blush dusting his ears and the tip of his nose. Of course not, how could he presume such a thing? Naruto had asked for his hand, but his tastes if going off the rumors he’d once heard did not match with what Sasuke contained. Or maybe this was a marriage of convenience and if it was that, Sasuke was even greater the fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T—<em>tumble</em> you?” Naruto stammered, rolling off the man. “I want nothing <em>more</em> than that, Sasuke, but… <em>but</em>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s blood was coursing through his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you <em>mad</em>, asking me such a question?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody will ever know,” Sasuke whispered, dark eyes piercing through Naruto’s. The gentleman laid back on the ground as he pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut as he weighed his judgment. Naruto’s hesitation was too much. Sasuke was beginning to have second thoughts and just as he was about to crack, Naruto asked that he disrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of his waistcoat as he looked everywhere but at Naruto. Both men were silent as Naruto watched him undress. Sasuke loosened his neckerchief, ridding himself of the constricting fabric, before kicking off his shoes. Soon he was standing in his cream linen shirt and navy stockings. As Sasuke bent to unclasp his garters, Naruto pushed his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke flushed, but dropped his hand, waiting patiently as the gentleman got onto his knees in front of him. He was as tall as Sasuke’s navel before sitting back on his calves and looking up at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are bewitching,” the gentleman admitted, nearly drooling at Sasuke’s undress. Taking his slender ankle in his hand, Naruto pressed a soft kiss to the top of his stocking clad foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not be ridiculous,” Sasuke dismissed, quivering gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto released his ankle. “I am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sasuke’s knees buckled, and he slid to the ground, his heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your clothes,” he whispered. “Remove them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nuzzled his cheek before unbuttoning his own waistcoat. He removed his own linen undershirt leaving nothing to the imagination. Sasuke reached out to touch his strong pectoral, spreading his slim yet sturdy fingers along the muscle. Naruto sighed at the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… are strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you surprised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should spar someday,” Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up with Naruto on his back, the other gentleman situated on top of him, legs wrapped around his torso, as they kissed, hands gently roaming each other’s bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shirt…” Naruto murmured. Sasuke wrapped his arms on either side of him, tossing the garment aside. His nipples were taut with excitement, the weather an unconvincing excuse for it was a warm summer’s eve as the lovers explored one another in the rose garden of the Uchiha estate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as Sasuke was about to unhook his garter for the second time, Naruto’s voice stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you in them.” Sasuke was incredulous but did not dare to remove them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we to… if I am not to undress?” He was struggling to articulate, flustered by what he was even asking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled, a playful gleam in his eyes. “On your hands and knees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke obeyed without a word, his ears ringing. Prostrating himself so lewdly in front of the heir to Senju Park, the Namikaze estate... His father, his father’s father, his father’s father’s father, would be ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s warm hand hovered over his rear before smacking the tight flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nh!” Sasuke gasped, alarmed, but not frightened. He and Suigetsu had never done this, whatever it was, and just as he was about to begin questioning the other gentleman’s clear experience, he felt—no heard— a tear of fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s cheeks coloured cinnabar, a testament to his mortification as his backside was spread by strong fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he hissed, his back arching and his hands nearly giving out from underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto did not answer, instead, pressing a wet finger into Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Suigetsu, they never touched in this way, only helping each other out but this was a completely new experience and Sasuke was growing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” Naruto asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Sasuke’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Feel</em>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make it good for you.” Sasuke bit down on his cheek and tried to will away the urge to release. It was too soon, far too soon, and he would never be able to live it down if he came like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak,” he managed, burying his face into his bicep. Naruto smiled against his back before stealing another kiss right along his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed further in finally reaching the hilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax your shoulders,” Naruto whispered. “It is better that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke frowned but did his best to release the tension in his backside as the gentleman circled his finger inside. He had one hand on Sasuke’s rear, palming the supple skin so intimately that goosebumps bloomed on Sasuke’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fine complexion,” Naruto mused, pressing a kiss to the muscle, his finger working small circles in the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his hand downwards, stroking Sasuke’s cock with a non-committal grip before reaching for his balls, massaging them firmly in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Ah</em>!” Sasuke gasped as his arms gave out. His head laid on the ground with his ass in the air, Naruto caressing him in ways he’d only dreamt of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slick, second finger began to prod at him and Sasuke shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to me?” he groaned, knuckles white from his fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto began to suck wet kisses into where his lower back dipped, tongue hot against the flesh. The second finger was more difficult to get in, even as Naruto was trying to bring Sasuke relief in other ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he murmured, pulling away. </span>
  <span>Sasuke whimpered, his head hung in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not fret, my dear. Would you lay on your back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s cheeks burned with the mortification of failure setting in. He shuffled onto his back while Naruto sat back on his heels, removing his trousers but only shucking his underpants down to his knees. Sasuke tried not to ogle too much, for he was not perverse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They caught each other's gaze and Naruto offered a smile so wide that Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back. He raised his hand and motioned for the gentleman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks rosied, and he shuffled over, running big hands up Sasuke’s legs to his hips. Hooking his fingers on the waistband of the stockings, he began to peel them down, revealing Sasuke’s legs through the torn fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are ruined,” the gentleman lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall replace them ten-fold, my Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to satisfy the gentleman who caressed the back of Naruto’s neck before bringing him down for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I will not be able to enter you tonight, I will bring you to climax.” The look in his eyes told Sasuke that he meant it, and anticipation grew where nerves once reigned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” he told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nestled between Sasuke’s legs, peppering sweet kisses over his bare thighs before pushing his nose to his balls and breathing in the scent. Sasuke’s eyes were wide at the lewd action before Naruto’s warm hand was wrapping around his cock and he began jerking it, steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes stared affectionately and Sasuke was breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not look,” he moaned, screwing his eyes shut, his wrist blocking his mouth in an attempt to disguise his pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid I cannot do that, my love.” And in a matter of seconds, his mouth was on Sasuke’s hole, wet tongue plunging in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A—<em>Ah</em>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fair fingers gripped fair hair in passionate pleasure, and Naruto groaned into the rough touch. Sasuke was harsh, pulling the golden locks with no remorse, and Naruto buried his tongue further inside before pushing his index and middle fingers inside his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke bit his lip to keep from crying out, for though they were away from the party, they couldn’t be sure that they were alone. Naruto curled and twisted his fingers, plunging them in and out in search of something that would make the man see stars, and Sasuke had no objections in the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out he began to fondle his own balls, and Naruto smiled against his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am close,” Sasuke panted, barely able to get the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can let go,” he cooed, brushing his fingers against his tender spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Translucent, milky ropes shot out onto the grass beneath Sasuke, and just as he was about to slide down into the mess, completely and utterly spent, Naruto turned him around and pulled him back onto his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me,” the man whispered into his ear as he position something hard between Sasuke’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to pump himself between them and Sasuke’s jaw fell slack for he had never done this. His body felt hot and his skin was prickly as Naruto used him to reach his own climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he murmured, kissing his shoulder. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Ha</em>!” Sasuke groaned, gripping Naruto’s wrist. The words weren’t there, but the sentiment was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto thrusted a few more times between Sasuke’s strong thighs before spilling himself onto them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their breaths were harsh as they came down from the pleasure, Naruto lowering Sasuke gently on the ground before coming down on top of him, firmly pinning him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s ears were ringing, the blood rushing through them, as the chime of crickets began to filter through. The ground was hard but Naruto was soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Sasuke rasped, his voice barely audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke?” Naruto was concerned to say the least, pulling out of him as carefully as he could and turning onto his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke remained on his stomach, becoming more aware of the wetness on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowned, propping his head on his fist. “I am afraid I do not follow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hand,” Sasuke continued, turning his face away from the gentleman. His arms were crossed on the ground beneath him and his head rested on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish to marry you.” The silence was grating, and Sasuke peered over at him for he was foolish. How his conceit could be so grand, he would never know. Naruto had cold feet after what had just transpired as any respectable gentleman would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as regret was beginning to take root in the cavity of his soul, he noticed the enraptured expression on the other man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Sasuke, I will make you the happiest man alive, for I love you more than life itself.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is @mountmyoboku</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>